


Walter Leech needs to stop

by KingFranPetty



Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Affection, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Attraction, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Random & Short, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Shorts, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Walter Leech returns to bother the Duck-McDuck family.
Relationships: Della Duck/Original Character(s), Donald Duck/Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck/Original Male Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. Walter Leech returns

Walter Leech was on top the pile of gold, his legs opened wide and his rear end in the air. Scrooge McDuck groaned to his nephew and niece, "It's the parasite!" This hadn't been the first time that this buzzard appeared at the end of an adventure to ruin everything for everyone. The black vulture (species) looked over his shoulder with a rose in his beak, he asked excitedly, "Donald and his twin sister are here too?" The scavenger closed his legs, kicking them flirty, and pushing himself up. There was something to be said for how he was handsome he was for a vulture and someone over 50.

Had they been anyone else, they may have fell for the handsome devil. However all three knew exactly what kind of horror he was, the memories of those corpses and chewed through remains wouldn't let any of them forget. 

The old vulture adjusted his top hat, monocle, and black tie after he unbuttoned a few buttons on his red dress shirt. He used that deep, dark, voice that won him his first wife, "♥~Go on, take some treasure~♥" The leech posed for them, grinning. This did nothing for everyone involved. Della Duck yelled from the back, "Walter Leech!? I'm not sticking around for that creep!" That Creep hopped down from the coin pile, getting his skull cane to walk after them. Donald Duck quickly following his sister, having more reason to want out than anyone else here. 

Scrooge marched forward, grumbling bitterly aloud, "I didn't waste three days to leave because a Leech showed up." Leech grinned wickedly and darkly in his delight, sliding on his talons and wrapping an arm around him. The charming vile villain chuckled softly, "Oh Scroogie, I'd be happy to make it very worth your while on top of that pile of gold." McDuck glared death at the cannibal then pushed him aside. The parasite blinked in surprise then tearfully questioned, "Is this because I'm not rich enough for you?" The richest duck in all of fiction didn't answer the billionaire, but the answer would've been no. 

The top hatted duck geasured the sailor and the pilot over before being glomed upon by the top hatted vulture. The monocle offered, "I can help you three, it'd be my pleasure." The red coat laid in the gold for a moment. The tiny glasses huffed softly, "We have been traveling in the jungle for three days, nobody is in the mood for your nonsense." The corpse eater embraced him, licking his neck. Della yanked the rich man off her rich uncle. She gruffed as she threw him into the jungle, "I hate it when he shows up, this adventure was going so well too." 

Donald avoided him as he walked back where everyone else, "I know, hopefully he'll give up this time." The gray-black vulture got up, walking over as he dusted off. Don paused in putting the coins in a bag. The fine freathered fiend hugged the younger male bird from behind and suggesting, "You were my favorite, Donnie. Why don't we go somewhere? Maybe out to eat?" The male duck immediately panicked, which is reasonable precautions considering. The two ended up on the ground. 

The old duck crowbarred the heel gent off with his cane. He spat as he helped Don Don up, "Damned clingy Leeches." The Leech sat up, dusting himself off. The twin brother shaked with a chill, "I think I want to go back home." The twin sister patted his back. Their uncle scoffed, "Just because of one annoyance?" Walter hugged him from behind and nearly growled in his words, "You look good enough to eat, McDuck." The gent began moving his hands up under the clothes, kissing shoulder to the neck. 

After a few minutes, the old adventurer was dragging the two fellow adventurers back to the plane as quickly as he could manage. He panickedly remarked, "Okay, let's get to the plane right this second." The skull cane was following behind, yelling after them, "But Scrooge, I haven't proposed to you yet!"

It had been a very long day. Scrooge McDuck stretched as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. He yawned as he noticed red and black rose petals on the floor. Scrooge took a note off the door. The words on the note read, "I'm waiting inside for you, Scroogie~♥" McDuck quickly pushed open the door, following the trail with his eyes. There in his bed lay Walter Leech. His suit and under shirt opened wide, posed. There was a bottle of some sort of red wine on the bedside table, which was halfway gone. Little was doubted to drank it. 

The grey eyes looked at him hungry. The dark voice slurred, "Helllloooo Scrounge, are you here for the offer?" The older duck stared blankly with wide eyes. The charming parasite sat up, joking, "Marry Me?" It was less of a joke as tiny box popped open with a ring inside. Breaking out the shock, the duck demanded, "Duckworth! Get this parasite out of my bed immediately!!" The parasite was very familiar with Duckworth. His drunken grin shifted to a frown. The handsome demon stated in blank horror, "Uh oh, that sounded like a no."

The End


	2. Walter Leech vs Mickey Mouse

Warning Mickey Mouse has daddy issues and it's weird. Trust me on this. 

There was something about Mick that always made things awkward. Sure, Oswald had serious abandonment issues but he had nothing on Mick's brand of daddy issues. You see, despite being Mr. PROTAGONIST, Main Character™, and The Mascot Mickey had a habit of trying to fill a hole in his life with people simpler to his dad. Which is to say, people like Walt. 

Yeah, I said this was going to be weird. 

Surprisingly, it rarely dented his relationships. Minnie already knew he enjoyed the company of other men and was perfectly fine with him being with his very close friends as long as she could trust them and it wasn't another lady. Even during the short breakups between the two, she was fairly happy to see him happy with his boyfriends but got wildly jealous at seeing him with some other woman. 

Goofy and Donald, however, had more complicated feelings on the subject. Unlike Minnie Mouse, they could both see a pattern in the black haired, mustached, men he would bounce to at random and not so random points. Donald in particular was unsettled when Mick had time traveled back in time to bed Donald's dad. Note that in this reboot, Donnie's father, Quackmore Duck, looks like Walt.... Yeahhh. It was an issue to put it lightly. 

Even in the face of this massive Yinks, Mickey Mouse tried his best to be a good boyfriend. This is important for reasons. 

Donald Duck felt unsure but was comfortable with telling him about an issue of his own. That issue being Walter Leech. Of course the reason he had been so unsure wasn't unfounded. The very thing that he had hoped wouldn't happen, happened. Mickey asked, "Oh, so is he handsome?" The duck's eye lids halfway down, he was disappointed in his boyfriend beyond words. The sailor explained, "Just because his name is Walter doesn't mean he looks like your daddy." The mouse began to sweat, trying to think of an excuse. He fumbled, "Uhhh well Ummm. Can you show me a picture anyways? Haha..."

The adventurer grumbled to himself and got out his phone, typed for a bit then handed the phone over. His friend looked at the photo and immediately retracted his interest. This guy was charming, sure, but he was not his father by miles. Black hair feathers but they looked like curled horns. If this dude ever had a mustache, he probably curled it too hard while burning down a puppy daycare. He looked like heavy handed metaphor for how evil and death can be incredibly attractive but more coded than usual. 

The circle ears handed back the phone in distaste and scoffed, "Never mind, what do you want me to do?" This restored anything Don's disappointment had taken, so he continued his rant with more punch, "Like I said, he's been bothering me and my family for a bit so I'd like you to work that hero stuff of yours and deal with him." The toony toon bounced a little in his stand, putting his hands on his hips, and cocking an eye in puzzle. He carefully tested, "Deal with how, Donnie?" 

The blue suited duck sighed softly, "I don't know, just get him out of our lives." It was clear Donnie was just tired of having this wacko coming out of nowhere to not take a hint. Yellow shoes nodded a silent, "I will try." before commenting aloud, "Uh, Don Don? He's coming this way." There was already a cloud of dust where the middle aged duck was. The always PROTAGONIST attempted to look like there was nothing strange going on as he stood where the duckie was. This wouldn't have fooled basically anyone yet the corvid causally asked, "Have you seen a duck in a sailor suit?"

The mouse answered quickly, "Ah, nooooo. I haven't seen a duck. What's a duck?" The vulture drooped sadly at this. The buzzard was about to politely thank him for the help but saw who he was talking to and froze. The mammal cocked his head to the side as innocently as possible. However he didn't expect what happened next. The scavenger stammered fearfully, "R r r r r ro rod..." This confused Mr Hero as he was now cocking his head to the other side. The corpus eater screamed in terror, "Rodent!! It's a broke rodent! Ewww, it's poor! Get it away get it away get it away!!!" He then climbed up a nearby street lamp. 

The gloves stared blankly in pure offense. The mascot chuckled to himself, thinking he mistook the words as he tested, "Excuse me, what did you say?" There was no mistake. The suited bird cried out in classist, "Someone please save me, it's a rat!!" Mick replied back by bending the street lamp back like spoon and sending the gray black bird about 20 or so feet up. That felt easy. He dusted off his gloves and was about to whistle as he walked off. A red gloved hand tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, there was a decorative but functional knife on his throat. 

Grey eyes flicked blood red in rage as the top hatted vulture snarled, "I didn't get to be a billionaire by being fair, vermin." This might be a little more serious than first planned. 

Mic nervously chuckled, "Hah... So. Have a nice fall?" The knife was put away. His skull cane was pulled out and he took a 'I'm going to beat you to death' pose. That is about when Mickey ran. The rich old man shouted after him, "I'm going to enjoy licking the marrow out of your bones!" Which is threating in ways the speaker likely did not consider. This is also the moment someone realized the whole cannibal thing was literal. 

The cannibal chased after him, still trying to hit him with the cane. Which isn't the worst thing to happen today, oddly enough. 

The chase scene is very long and doesn't do much beyond gags of our main character finding ways to avoid being brained by a metal skull so I won't bored you with it. Anyways, the mousie was rounding a corner when he saw stop sign then got an idea. 

Walter Leech paused at the corner, breathing hard and looking for where his maybe meal was. He looked above his monocle and saw a dark shape with two round parts on top of it. Slowly, Leech raised his skull cane as he kept the figure in the corner of his eye. Then hit it was hard as he could. The feedback vibration knocked out the Leech, somehow. Taking this chance, The mammalain popped out of the bushes, stuffed the murderer in a coffin, wrapped the coffin up, and shipped it to a place I can't spell. Breathing a sigh of relief, and was about to tell Donald. 

That's when a red glove tapped him on the shoulder.

The End


	3. Walter Leech, That Goth GF you don't want.

Scrooge McDuck, Della, and Donald Duck were preparing for another adventure with the kids. The kids hadn't gotten outside yet as they were still packing for the five day trip. Still the adults were outside doing some of their own last minute preparations for five day adventure. Things were going well. It seemed like it would be a fun but simpler adventure if a tad long. However there was one person who wasn't going to let that happen any time soon. 

Walter Leech tapped the metal outside of the vehicle with rap rap tap using his skull cane. The adults ducks paused, then Donald quickly got out his phone and sent a text to warn the kids not to come out. The top of a black top hat bobbed up and down as everyone got ready for the worst. A gray beak peeked through the window, giving a wicked grin. A dark chuckle was soon followed by a tinted voice, "I did miss you, my dear darlings. Did you miss me~♥?" His words nearly dripped with blood as if from a fresh kill. The black vulture (name of species) laid himself against the vehicle.

Scrooge was the first to reply, "What do you want ye damn parasitic worm?!" The grey and black feather adjusted his monocle as he kicked his talons behind himself. Donald was next, backing away and trying to keep his uncle and sister away from the mass murderer. His sister was the first to take action, trying stomp forward and punch him. She puffed up at her brother, "Let me go so I can deck him!" Her brother ended up refusing her. The vulture sat up, crossing his legs and joking cruelly, "I guess you don't miss. How mean." Then villain laughing to himself.

McDuck huffed out madly, "I'm giving you 10 seconds to clear your sorry rump out before I personally give ya a beating." Leech grinned widely at that, lending in and playfully snarked, "Oh! In front of your own children? Shouldn't you take my marriage proposal first?" At first, it confused the older duck then he nearly blew his top at the implication. This gray, black, and red jack about had been a nightmare merry go round for the Duck-McDuck household for too long. They all wanted him gone but every effort seemed temporary. 

They beat him to a pulp, he returns after a few months because he's rich enough to afford near death.

They drop him into the middle of the ocean, he comes back an hour later covered in sand and seaweed.

They deny his marriage proposal and he's back in a few years with a bottle of wine, begging them to marry him.

They open a gate to some hellish other world, a few years later there he is smelling like brimstone. 

How are they are going to get rid of this jerk? It wasn't even like he was even that effective of an antagonist, even Glomgold got one or two tiny wins in the years but this guy just did not stop. It was like he was disconnected from reality.

He probably was all things considered. 

Walter Leech warmly cheered, "Oh, my loves! Come here so I can embrace you forever!!" He jumped off the vehicle and attempted to hug them. However the ducks backed off. The oldest amoung them gruffed, "10 seconds up!" Taking a wild swing with his cane. Taking his own casual step backwards, the buzzard chipped happily, "Scroogie, you know I save the murder for after marriage. Just ask my wif..." Then there was a dramatic shift in the leech's mood. He fell to the dirt and began sodding about being sorry. 

It was whiplash to be light. The adult ducks grouped in a semi circle around him, trying to figure out what to do. Finally an agreement was reached as they all called for Ms. Beakley. 

The End

No, I think we are missing something. 

Bonus Ducks! 

Donald Duck was a duckling, running through a dark and spooky mansion with a cannibal chasing after him with an axe. Walter Leech was an well grown man by this point, and this was one of his favorite parts of dinner. They were running down a hall that was about to hit a dead end. 

The vile, villainous, villain was laughing all the while as his ax swung inch by inch closer. The little sailor suited duckling was a little too terrified to think. Which is reasonable taking in account of the dinner party he'd just had. Plus the fact that he's a child. The dead end hit faster than the little boy had accounted for, a shadow leered long over him. The ax blade hovered just a hair from cutting his neck. The murderer delighted a moment, "You were my favorite, such a dreadful shame it has to end." The weapon was pulled back for the final swing. 

The blue sailor bumped his head against the back of the wall in trying to scurry away. There was a series of glass clicks on a shelf above. The corpus eater looked up and dropped his weapon in surprised panic, immediately trying to save whatever object was about to fall. Instead he was already a second too late as the glasses shattered on his beak and the mystery pink liquid splashed over him. The adult male grabbed at one of his eyes and cried out with pain as he fell over, in his screams the unknown liquid dripped into his mouth. 

The duck sat there against the wall, shaking as the red hued eye glared down. The colored eyed dulled to a grey as the older bird roured, "You. You foolish little!!" The rage cut off as the eye started to soften. The convid got on his knees and took up the young duck in one arm, weeping into him, "How can I hurt you if you are my favorite? You are so tiny and adorable and I have to protect you!" The duckling was silent in bafflement. The man cradled him and joked as he mock bit him, "You are so tiny and adorable that I should save you by eating you!" 

The young boy cried loudly, "Don't eat me! I don't wanna DIE!!" The older adult quit pretending to bite him, getting up and noting, "I should find Mr. McDuck. If my dear father hasn't eaten him yet." This made the kid he was holding cry louder. That made the child eater panic due to not knowing how to stop crying beyond murder, something he was reluctant to do to this particular person right now. Maybe a bit later. But not right now.

The End.


	4. Walter Leech is no longer allowed in public holding cells.

The jail cell was dark. The bar door opened for a well dress man to walk in and sit down. He seemed so calm and casual about being in the dark, dirty, cell as if he wasn't even going to spend another night in here. By his dress, it looked like he could afford to pay his way out. The other people in the cell barely looked up at him because they had never seen him before. They are a bunch of Beagle Boys who recently got busted badly for what Ma Beagle boosted would be their big break. That was notably a lie, she let them get caught for some reason and they all likely awaited her jailbreak. 

Problem is, that was never coming for them. 

The couple or more Beagle Boys looked up again as a chill crept up and down their bones and spinal cords. The suited bird was smiling and looking at them like a vulture waiting for an animal to drop dead. More Beagles returned the stare in horror, until one of them toughed it, "You looking at something, hallowed bones?" The sir chuckled softly for a moment. The top hatted bird answered with a question, "Would your mother notice if you disappeared?" Now if they all didn't have a good reason to be deeply uncomfortable, that reason had appeared and was licking it's beak. 

The tough guy failed to keep his voice from shaking as he roughed up his tone to make up for lack, "Of Course Ma would." She wouldn't. Gray eyes flickered red for a second. The grey, red, and black dressed bird started to slowly stretch his neck as his head moved ever closer. The old man questioned, "Do you know the family name Leech?" The canines in the cell we're all now hundled up in the corner of the cell holding on to each other. One of them started, "You mean that rich family of cannibals who all mysteriously died?"

Spoken as if urban legend but it had been blared loudly on all the news channels.

The handsome devil mimicked sadness, "Didn't you hear that one of them survived the crash?" A different Beagle boy spat critically, "That's just a rumor!" The body got up, putting hands behind the back, walking to the head. The monocle shined crimson, "Oh? Then no wonder you all seem like you've seen a ghost." The face came into the light. There was freeze. A buff beagle pushed through his brothers and came to face. The old bird was towered over by the muscular man. The beefy dog scoffed at the claim, "You couldn't have survived the crash, they barely found the bodies for how chewed the bones were."

The parasite curled his smile to should just how sharp the teeth are. "I seem to have a habit of surviving, it's almost like I'm some sort of comic villain." The vile villain who was designed to fit into a comic based setting smirked as he took out a hidden knife. That's about when he stabbed and bit the big meaty man in front of him. Everyone was panicking and that's logical considering their brother was being kinda eaten in front of their eyes. Suddenly the cannibal was being removed from his latest target and dragged away to somewhere more private. 

The men in that cell were traumatized by that event. Which one can easily understand. More so if they had heard the laughter echoing as the bloody murderer was dragged off. Other than that everyone survived.

The End


	5. Walter Leech vibe checks his fellow villains

OG Ducktales/Comics Flintheart Glomgold

Flintheart Glomgold walked into his bedroom. After turning around from closing the door, he turned to his bed. Flintheart went wide eyed in surprise. Walter Leech laid on the bed with a thorny rose in his sharp teeth, surrounded by black and red rose petals. Walter raised a hand and curled a single finger as if to inch him closer, buttoning his shirt. Glomgold yelled, "What are you doing in my bed, you daffodil lamprey!?!" The parasite grinned wickedly and kicked his legs as he spoke, "Oh Scroogie rejected my proposal again so I'm settling for second best until I feel better enough to try again."

Flinty boiled as he stomped over, "Second best?! How dare you, I..." Leech cut his words there by putting a single chocolate in his mouth. The leech dropped his eyelids halfway as he flirted insultingly, "The chocolate is free. Besides, if you want to be worthy of my number one, then be the richest duck." It was beyond obvious that the second richest duck in the world was boiling over at those words but he swallowed the chocolate. The deep red heart box was opened. The second richest duck sorely and sourly agreed, "Fine, but you are wearing the outfit I picked. Parasite."

The suited vulture chuckled cruelly, "Sure thing, rebound." 

Ducktales 2017 Reboot Flintheart Glomgold

Walter Leech stood outside the McDuck mansion with a box and flowers, waiting for Scrooge McDuck to answer the door. Flintheart Glomgold walked up beside him. Slowly the suited vulture looked down at the duck beside him. The parasite scoffed in disgust, "Didn't you lose all your money, lesser Scrooge?" The formerly second richest duck in the world glared at the taller male. He fumed angrily, "And who in [Censored] are you suppose to be? One of Scroogie's fanboys?" 

The leech set aside his gifts and pulled out a knife from his grey vest, and threatened, "You'd be a great meal for our honeymoon, tell me would you like to live to be invited for the wedding?" The shorted duck narrowed his eyes and pulled out his own stick, getting ready to beat this rando to a pulp. The corpus eater pointed the knife at him and fumed, "I'm sure my future husband will be simply heartbroken that the inferior verison couldn't make it." That's when they started fighting right there on the doorstep. The door cracked open. 

Scrooge McDuck peered out and huffed apathically, "Ms. Beakley, Duckworth. Flintheart and Leech are fighting, it's blocking the door."

Comics John D. Rockerduck

There was a loud knock on the door. John D. Rockerduck blinked in mild surprise as he put on his coat. John opened the door to see who it was, after all he did have an meeting today. Whom he had a meeting with, he couldn't say but they had a lot of money and seemed to be fairly well known. A gentleman in a suit and tie, a monocle, top hat, skull cane... That's a little morbid. The gentleman politely introduced himself as Walter Leech. He must have been the man who set up the meeting. 

Rockerduck greeted back, letting him inside. The suit and tie asked calmly and with a smile, "Where is your office?" How straight forward, no pleasantries when they were doing business. Still it was odd that he was dressed only in black, gray, or red. John Rockerduck geasured over somewhere and answered, "It's over there, I will show you." Might as well be equally professional if this man was going to be so business like.

They were sitting in his office. Jeeves hadn't gotten there yet, for whatever reason. The Sir put his top hat on the hat rack as he explained, "I assume you understand why I'm here after all I did make sure to put it down in the topic." He actually didn't, it had been a late night of files and the reasoning behind a given meeting would likely be useless to read as it would be mudded with such wording as to make it impossible to understand. Such is the ways of boring business. Beyond that, in most meetings the topic would be restated so many times that it was mostly unneeded.

Can you tell the person writing this has as much understanding of what they are writing about as a child who goes around saying they hate adults?

Anyways, the glasses replied as if knowing, "Of Course! Now if we can get this done quickly, I have other meetings today." The monocle glinted in tinted red. The taller man cheerfully remarked, "Ah yes! I'll skip the pitch speech then." Then suddenly there was a knife moments away from cutting his neck. The buzzard lended in and nearly snarled behind his casual tone, "I know you and Scrooge have been sending each other those Emails."

The bill and beak nearly touched. The top hatted bird cooled down as he whispered, "Scrooge is MINE. Flirt with him again and I am sure that you're invite to my next dinner party will be pointed and sharp." The boulder hat screamed in fear, "Jeeves!!" The knife was hidden, the gent sat back down. The handsome demon looked sharp and mannered as he sat there as this had been a perfectly normal meeting. "We'll be having duck, I hope you don't mind." The parasite gladly informed. 

Ducktales 2017 Reboot John D. Rockerduck

Outside of the state of Calsoda, a man in white cowboy get up was walking around like he sold the world and was proud of it. However this recently unfrozen man was doing this in the wrong town. Above was a grim mansion with even grimmer stories it's walls could tell. You know if said walls didn't immediately start screaming in horror of what they've seen. Leering over the boulder hat was a top hat. The beautiful parasite oozed with a horrific charm, "Hello little duck, would you like to eat at my place?"

The cowboy boots poured with ego in reply, "I have something important to do, take this dollar and buy something less shabby." The gray feather blinked numbly at the single dollar. The handsome leech crept in closer as he hide a knife and his rage at the disrespect, "How about we talk about how much richer can both make each other over dinner?" The coke bottle glass laughed him off in pride of his own wealth. The monocle put away his knife and fished his business card from his vest. A black rectangle paper with red lettering was presented. The 100+ year old duck showed his own card. 

The younger man adjusted his monocle as he read it. The black vulture apathically reframed himself from scoffing in disgust, "Oh... You work with Bradford and his brothers? (How can that old bag call himself a man or a vulture if he doesn't eat real meat?) Anywho, when you want to work with a real buzzard. I'll call you." He took the card. 

The End.


	6. Walter Leech is too Needy

Walter Leech wet dreams.

Donald Duck was in his house boat, relaxing when he needed something. He got up and opened to the outside, there was something strange as a whining noise could be heard. Donald looked around for it's source but suddenly felt something embrace him from behind. The whine was in his ear. A voice pleaded, "Please, please, please Donald. I'm so desperate. Nobody will touch since my wife, please Donald. You are so gorgeous, good enough to eat." That voice, as you can guess by now, was Walter Leech who was about two seconds from humping his favorite. 

But the better question when he isn't. 

Donnie pushed and huffed out angrily, "No, I told you a million times. I'm not interested." The red gloves gripped and wandered around the body, which is to say Walter was clingy and feeling in the feathers. The shorter man grabbed his hands, fuming to near boil, "Get off, I have something important to do." The legs of the larger bird wrapped around him. The vulture whispered needily, "Come on, shove it in me. I know you always wanted to take your anger out on me, use me Don." That was partly truthful. Still the suggestion wasn't something Don was interested in all things considered.

Don elbowed his beak away from his neck and shoved him through the water. Donnie joked harshly, "Come back after I'm drunk enough to forget about your sick little dinner party." The buzzard didn't fall into the water, instead he used his murder cane to balance back and took the suggestion serious. The duck was glad to be finally rid of the parasite that ruined so much of his life. 

Later... 

Don Don was coming back to his house boat. He knew he wasn't quite himself but couldn't place what was different. His head had entered a odd fuzzy state that was so lucid that he could hardly tell there was a cloud at all. Still, the state was clearly there. The sailor waddled himself up to the door and took the knob. The door swung with more force that he planned, even in the face that mild stumble he fumbled on into his room. The fuzzy made him crave for his bed but not sleep, however there was something on his bed. 

Leech laid on his front, hugging a pillow. The leech begged tearful, "Donald, please please please. I need it." There wasn't anymore words but instead action. The adult male mounted and pinned down his pest, moving against him. The older man shaked and breathed hard as he was driven into the bed. The parasitic demon panted out, "Harder, use me, take it out on me~" The middle aged man slammed the grey beak shut hard and gruffed spitefully, "Shut it, I've had enough of you Leech."

The demonic gent moaned loudly at being insulted. Which did not make this easier for the blue eyed duck. He decided to avoid talking during this, focusing on screwing in his corkscrew. However the second he took his hand out the beak, it was opened again. "Donald, heir to the McDuck fortune. ♥~I think I'm in love with you~♥ Never leave me." Needless to say, that only made the duck immediately regret his choices. He just wanted to make this horrible choice quickly and never think about it again. The death attracted avian questioned, "Can you insult me more?"

The water fowl pulled himself out and dragged his annoyance out, processing to shove him said annoyance into the water. As he was walking back to the bed in disappointment, there was a sudden force ontop of him and humping him like something in mating season. He was laid flat on the ground, soaked from the heavy wet mass on his back. It entered haphazardly and continued to pound without rhyme.

When the ducky looked up, it wasn't any surprise who he saw being a desperate, carnivorous, animal. The duckie was too tired and too horny to bother getting upset with the cannibal desperately pounding into him without thought or care. Still somehow there was something missing. The toony duck felt around for it, the skull cane must have fell on the boat deck, he grabbed it and smacked the vile villain in the mug. Just because, no real reason needed at this point. He just didn't like him. The corpus eater in turn bit his neck and continued on like nothing. 

Donald still regretted everything but at least he felt a vague sense of pleasure from this. 

Scrooge McDuck was looking at cheap oddities, looking for a hidden treasure he lost years ago. In his search, there was a good looking casket. Dark polished wood, comforty red padding. Yet it wasn't what he was looking for so he went continue his search. Then the casket slammed closed without warning. Scrooge turned on his heel as quickly as he could, investigation the box. Nothing appeared too different outside it being shut. McDuck opened the corpus container. Walter Leech laid with his arms crossed and death coins upon his eyes, as if dead. 

The penny pincher couldn't help himself, going to take the coins. As his fingers touched the silver skull, he saw a twitch of the mouth. Before he could do much reaction, arms and legs were wrapped around him and the casket door shut. It was too dark to see and a little tight for fisticuffs. The hands on his body removed themselves and there was panting and undressing noises. There was a hurried voice, "Please Mr. McDuck, screw me here." The older duck attempted to shove him away and shouted, "Oh no laddie, I'm not falling for your tricks." 

The voice groaned out, "Mr. McDuck harder. Come on rough me up. Call me a parasite." There was long silence. The 100+ year old asked, "What?" The younger bird grabbed two handfuls of his rear. The old adventurer guffed, "I'm not doing you in a casket, you loon." 

About five minutes later... 

Walter Leech moaned and whimpered aloud. Scrooge McDuck boiled louder, "Quit your dammed noises, someone is going to hear us you daff parasite!!" The said parasite moaned, "Inside me, fill me like a good little!!" A smack followed. The gold digger yelled angrily, "I told ya I would! But ya didn't damn well listen!" The leech made a few smaller sounds then went quiet. The shorter duck tested, "Well? You asked me for this entire time and now?" There was a beat. The gent guilty admitted, "I apologize but I think I've finished earlier." 

The water avian grumbled bitterly, "I'm not even halfway done. So you are going to have to lay there without getting your jimmies twisted." The convid warmly replied as if he wasn't even listening, "Scroogie, can we be buried together forever?" The casket opened, the mad bird stomped out. He spat, "That's it, I ain't taking it anymore!! I'm done!" 

The buzzard pointed out his head and whimpered, "But Ducky, You promised you would finished in me."

The End.


End file.
